codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Code Geass: Akito the Exiled
''Kōdo Giasu Bōkoku no Akito ("Akito of the Ruined Land") is an upcoming theatrical OVA. It was officially announced in the bonus materials of Code Geass: The Miraculous Birthday. The new theatrical OVA is directed by Kazuki Akane (Tenkuu no Escaflowne, Noein: Mou Hitori no Kimi e) and once again features original character designs by CLAMP. Overview The side story takes place in 2017 a.t.b., between the rise of the “Black Knights” organization and the return of the supposedly "dead" Zero. The setting is in Europe, where the European Union (E.U.) allied nations are being invaded by the overwhelming forces of the Holy Britannian Empire. On the verge of defeat, the E.U. army forms a special unit known as “W-0″, of which a young pilot named Akito Hyuga is a member. Leila Malkal , a former Britannian Aristocrat comes to the E.U.'s aid, commanding the “Wyvern” Knightmare corps comprised of Japanese teenagers. They recklessly plunge into a battlefield, where the survival rate is extremely low, at about 5% only. They fight for their freedom and for a "home" to which they can return. Code-Geass-Akito-the-Exiled.jpg setting akito.jpg mobil2.jpg radar.jpg mobil.jpg otak.jpg powe.jpg art.jpg art2.jpg art3.jpg q.jpg EU.jpg Chapter 1 Preview Summary Chapter 1: "The Wyvern Has Landed" (翼竜は舞い降りた) First Summary: In 2010 a.t.b., the Holy Britannian Empire, while continuing its longstanding conflict with the E.U., suddenly invaded the eastern nation of Japan and renamed it Area 11. As a result of this, the Japanese in all other parts of the world were given the fate of exiles as Elevens as well. After seven years, the continuously disadvantaged E.U. army gathers Elevens that are not formal citizens and establishes the “W-0” Unit for the sake of facing the enemy in dangerous operations with extremely low survival rates. The E.U. Army’s 132nd Regiment fails in recapturing St. Petersburg, and becomes surrounded by the Britannian Army in the city of Narva. The W-0 Unit is handed the order to undertake the Narva withdrawal operation for the sake of rescuing them. Akito Hyuuga also heads to the battlefield and pilots the W-0’s Knightmare Frame, the Alexander. Anou, the commander of the W-0, plans to protect the 132nd Regiment by sacrificing Akito and the other Eleven soldiers. However, the mistake of that plan was clear to anyone’s eyes. At that time, Anou’s adjutant, Leila Malkal…And so, will Akito be able to survive on the cruel battlefield? Second Summary: Akito Hyuuga was on the worst battlefield. The Narva withdrawal strategy, for the sake of rescuing the European Union’s (E.U.) 132nd Regiment which was surrounded by the Britannian Army The self-destruct system which had been installed in the Alexander Knightmare Frames, and the comrades who die due to the incompetent commander of the W-0 who depends on kamikaze runs. Akito unfolds an aimless battle that ends on this battlefield of adversity. And when everyone expected the annihilation of the unit, the W-0 Unit’s staff officer Leila Malkal moves… Their homeland Japan, which was occupied by Britannia and renamed “Area 11”. The aftereffects of that are received, and many Japanese living in E.U. territory were housed in internment/refugee camps. The only path that remained for Akito was to continue fighting for the sake of living in the land of the E.U. while being despised as an Eleven. By sharpening himself like a knife, Akito survives every day. However, he wasn’t the only Eleven who hadn’t lost his fangs and continued to fight for the sake living. The group led by Ryo Sayama commences a certain plan in order to win their freedom. As various expectations swirl around, will Akito be able to survive in the E.U.? story_01_21.jpg Klaus Warwick.png Sophie Randall.jpg SutherlandAkito.jpg story_01_25.jpg story_01_26.jpg Andrea Farnese.jpg story_01_28.jpg GloucesterAkito.jpg Alexander.jpg story_01_31.jpg Gene Smilas.jpg Reila Malkal.jpg Yukiya Naruse.jpg story_01_35.jpg GlasgowAkito.jpg story_01_37.jpg Ryo Sayama.jpg Ayano Kosaka.jpg Akito Hyuga.jpg Chapter 2 Preview Chapter 2: "The Torn-Up Wyvern" (引き裂かれし翼竜) Preview Trailer Images story_02_01.jpg story_02_02.jpg story_02_03.jpg story_02_04.jpg story_02_05.jpg story_02_06.jpg story_02_07.jpg story_02_08.jpg story_02_09.jpg story_02_10.jpg story_02_11.jpg Characters Akito Hyuuga has long blue hair, which is tied in a numerous amount of braids, and blue eyes, and is shown in promotional art wielding a katana with a white hilt and square guard. The other known main character thus far is a girl named Reila Malkal, who has very long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Gallery 26-les-legendaires-de-pokemon-noir-et-blanc-en-images.jpg|Code Geass|link=Code Geass: Akito the Exiled team.jpg|Lelouch, C.C., Reila, and Akito Akito_&_Leila.jpg|Akito & Reila akito and...jpg| screen.jpg|The official preview of Code Geass: Akito Exiled which released in conjunction with Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch R2 DVD Box Set at February 2012. geass extrasi.jpg|The New Extraction Of Akito The Exiled. magazine.jpg|Photo from Pash Magazine. akito and ....jpg|Code Geass Akito The Exiled New Extraction Scan. 7.jpg|Shin Hyūga Shaingu Jean.jpg|Jean Low|link=http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Jean Anna.jpg|Anna Clement|link=http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Anna Clement Joe.jpg|Joe Wise|link=http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Joe Wise Sophie.jpg|Sophie Randall|link=http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Sophie Randall Klaus.jpg|Klaus Warwick |link=http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Klaus Warwick Laylaakito.jpg|Another screenshot of Reila Malkal geass.jpg|Geass Extraction of Shin, Anna, Klaus, Ryou, Yukiya, and Ayano in Magazine. Chara Hamel.jpg|Oscar Hamel|link=http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Oscar_Hamel Chara Smilas.jpg|Gene Smilas|link=http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Gene_Smilas Chara Smilas02.jpg|Another Character design of Gene Smilas|link=http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Gene_Smilas Verance01.jpg|Augusta Henry Highland|link=http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Augusta_Henry_Highland Manfredi.jpg|Michele Manfredi|link=http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Michele_Manfredi Farnese01.jpg|Andrea Farnese|link=http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Andrea_Farnese Other Characters Below are other characters that are believed to be part of the main cast. Ryo Sayama Ryo Sayama is the leader of a particular group that opposes the Mafia. Yukiya Naruse Yukiya Naruse is a boy who belongs to Ryo's group. Ayano Kosaka Ayano Kosaka is a girl who is also in Ryo's group. Klaus Warwick Klaus Warwick is Reila Malkal's lieutenant. Sophie Randall Sophie Randall, a civilian brain science expert. Joe Wise Joe Wise is an assistant researcher of Sophie Randall. Anna Clement Anna Clement is a genius scientist and the developer of the "Alexander." Shin Hyūga Shaingu Shin Hyūga Shaingu is a Euro knight that works for the Britannian Military. Jean Low Jean Low is a Britannian knight who works for Shin Hyūga Shaingu. Oscar Hamel Oscar Hamel is the vice captain of the Guard Troops. Gene Smilas Gene Smilas is a general of the European Union. Augusta Henry Highland Augusta Henry Highland is the Britannian Archduke of Verance. Michele Manfredi Michele Manfredi is the Grand Master of the Knights of St. Michael. Andrea Farnese Andrea Farnese is the Grand Master of the Knights of St. Raphael Knightmare Frame The Alexander, a new Knightmare Frame, has the concept art of an unusual-looking Knightmare Frame, whose appearance suggests Sixth-Generation or later. The Knightmare Frame is piloted by Akito Hyuga and is a special operation unit that was originally developed in the E.U. by Anna. Akira Yasuda has returned to design the mechanical Knightmare units. Other Knightmare Frames Below are other Knightmare Frames that are confirmed to make an appearance in the OVA. Alexander Type-02 The Alexander Type-02, a variation of the Alexander, is a mass produced Knightmare Frame used in the Special Forces Unit "W-0." Sutherland The Sutherland is a fifth generation Knightmare Frame, like the one from the original series, that was developed from the Glasgow with improved mobility. Glasgow The Glasgow is a combat type fourth generation Knightmare Frame, just like the Glasgow from the original series. Gloucester The Gloucester is a fifth-generation Knightmare Frame that was developed from the Sutherland. Panzer-Hummel The Panzer-Hummel is a mass produced Knightmare Frame used by the European Union military. Gardmare The Gardmare is a Knightmare Frame produced by the European Union. Gallery Kmf Alexander.jpg|Alexander Alexander.jpg|The Knightmare Frame, Alexander, as it appeared in the preview. Alexander1234.jpg alexander 5.jpg|Knightmare Design Alexander1.jpg alexander13.jpg|Alexander in a battle. Code-Geass-Akito-the-Exiled-KnightmareFrames.jpg|Some other Knightmare Frames that have made an appearance in the preview. robot.jpg show.jpg tembak.jpg akito39.jpg alexander weapon design.jpg|Alexander and Weapon Design. 9.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of Alexander Type-02. 11.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of Sutherland. 10.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of Glasgow 8.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of Gloucester (Knights of St. Raphael) PanzerHummel.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of Panzer-Hummel Gardmare.jpg|Knightmare Frame Design of Gardmare Staff Original Creator: Sunrise, Ichirō Ōkouchi, Goro Taniguchi Director: Kazuki Akane Screenplay: Kazuki Akane, Miya Asakawa Series Composition Cooperation: Shigeru Morita Original Character Design: CLAMP Character Design: Takahiro Kimura Chief Animation Director: Shuichi Shimamura Knightmare Draft Design: Akira Yasuda Mechanical Design: Kenji Teraoka, Takumi Sakura, Takashi Miyamoto, Astray's 3DCG Animation Director: Eiji Inomoto 3DCG: Orange Color Design: Kumiko Nakayama Art Director: Takeshi Satou Art Set: Kazushige Kanehira Sound Director: Jin Aketagawa Music: Ichiko Hashimoto Theme Song: "More Than Words" (Composition by Yoko Kanno, Lyrics by Yuho Iwasato, Song by Maaya Sakamoto) Voice Actors/Actresses Miyu Irino: Akito Hyuga Maaya Sakamoto: Reila Malkal Satoshi Hino: Ryou Sayama Yoshitsugu Matsuoka: Yukiya Naruse Yoko Hikasa: Ayano Kosaka Keiji Fujiwara: Klaus Warwick Yuko Kaida: Sophie Randall Shinji Kawada:: Joe Wise Ai Kayano: Anna Clement Masaya Matsukaze: Shin Hyūga Shaingu Unshou Ishizuka: Gene Smilas Showtaro Morikubo: Oscar Hammel Mikako Komatsu: Kate Novak Asami Seto: Ferilli Paltrow Nao Tōyama: Chloe Winkel Saori Hayami: Hilda Fagan Natsumi Takamori: Sarah Danes Mariya Ise: Olivia Lowell Kenta Miyake: Michele Manfredi Takehito Koyasu: Andrea Farnese Release Dates According to composer Ichiko Hashimoto, the theatrical screening events will take place every three months beginning this Summer and will precede each BD/DVD release. The format consists of four OVA chapters with a running time of about 50 minutes per episode. MAL She also revealed that it will be a theatrical four-episode OVA release, similar to the release of Gundam Unicorn, before coming out on Blu-ray on a quarterly schedule starting this summer. Crunchyroll Hashimoto has also estimated that the official soundtrack will be released this Fall. MAL On April 27th 2012, it was announced that the first episode of the OVA will premiere in Japan on August 4th, 2012. The other three episodes will follow seasonally.CrunchyrollCode Geass Official Site The special preview screening for the first episode takes place at Ikebukuro Cinema Sunshine and Shinjuku Wald 9 on July 16th 2012.CrunchyrollCode Geass Official Site Sakamoto Maaya, the singer of the theme song, "More than Words," has announced that she will be releasing the theme song on July 25th 2012.Code Geass Official SiteMaaya Sakomoto The Akito the Exiled official website has announced that the second episode will be released in spring 2013.Maaya Sakomoto The Blu-ray and DVD are announced to be released on January 29th 2013. Trailer BIGLOBE's Anime One portal site began streaming a 53-second promotional video for the Code Geass: Akito the Exiled anime project on Monday. The website is also streaming the project's previous promotional video that debuted in January. The spinoff anime's first installment will open in theaters in Japan on August 4.Anime News Network thumb|300px|right|53 seconds Promotional Video of Code Geass: Akito the Exiled. thumb|300px|left|Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Trailer. References Category:Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Category:OVA